1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laptop table for the exclusive use of laptop computers, and, more particularly, to a laptop table including a laptop station, on which a laptop computer is disposed, wherein the laptop station has a connection port set and a power supply unit integrally mounted therein, the connection port set and the power supply unit of the laptop station being connected to an external port set and a power supply unit of the laptop computer, a data storage unit including storage units, such as a hard disc drive and a flash memory set, and an optical storage unit, such as a CD/DVD ROM drive, is integrally mounted in the laptop station, and the laptop station is disposed on a supporting plate of a movable exclusive table, which can be moved and the height of which can be adjusted, such that the laptop station can be engaged with or disengaged from the supporting plate of the movable exclusive table by an engagement unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, most conventional computer tables are exclusively used for desktop computers. On the main upper plate of each of the conventional desktop tables are disposed a monitor and a speaker set. Under the main upper plate of each of the conventional desktop tables is formed a drawer, in which a keyboard is disposed, by which the size of the main upper plate can be reduced as much as the space occupied by the keyboard.
On the other hand, laptop computers are recognized to be portable computers. For this reason, minimal research has been conducted into laptop tables for the exclusive use of laptop computers. When a user places a laptop computer on a desk to use the laptop computer, however, peripheral devices and cables of the laptop computer occupy the limited area of the desk, and therefore, it is difficult and inconvenient for the user to dispose the laptop computer on the desk. Even when the user uses the laptop computer after placing the laptop computer on the desk, the peripheral devices of the laptop computer are disorganized, and therefore, the arrangement of the peripheral devices of the laptop computer is difficult and inconvenient. When the user uses the laptop computer on his/her lap, the user may feel discomfort due to heat generated from the laptop computer. Consequently, it is difficult for the user to comfortably use the laptop computer on his/her lap.
When the user places the laptop computer on a common movable table, and then uses the laptop computer while sitting on a sofa, the frame of the common movable table does not fit beneath the sofa, since the wheels of the common movable table are large, and the thickness of the frame, at which the wheels are mounted, is also large. As a result, it is difficult for the user to pull the common movable table toward him/her, and therefore, the use of the laptop computer is inconvenient.
Furthermore, the conventional computer table does not have a space enough to receive or dispose the peripheral devices and the cables of the laptop computer. As a result, the peripheral devices and the cables of the laptop computer are not neatly arranged, and therefore, a space necessary for the user to use the laptop computer is not sufficiently provided on the conventional computer table. Consequently, the use of the laptop computer is inconvenient.